My Immortal A Divas Serie
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Songfic Series by Evanesence. The beautiful Divas remember some painful childhood memories. (Chapter 2: Stephanie, Lita, Ivory)
1. Molly, Dawn, Trish

Title: My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (angst, language, disturbing thoughts)  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Dawn Marie, Trish Stratus  
  
Summary: The beautiful divas remember some painful memories from there childhood.  
  
Note: This is a song fic. For each part of a song I will do a different diva. I do not know the domestic situation of the divas, for this is pure fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
  
  
~*~I'm so tired of being here~*~  
  
~*~Suppressed by all my childish fears~*~  
  
~*~And if you have to leave~*~  
  
~*~I wish that you would just leave~*~  
  
~*~'Cause your presence still lingers here~*~  
  
~*~And it won't leave me alone~*~  
  
Molly Holly:  
  
Molly sat alone in her kitchen, fidgeting with something in her hand. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, her feet swaying back and forth and side to side. It was about 7 p.m. and Molly had just taken a shower. She wore a little floral nightgown and her beautiful brown hair was pinned loosely in a clip. For she had been sitting there for over an hour now, mumbling the calculations that she was figuring out in her head.  
  
"Ok, if I had 2 potatoes, cook them plain for 12 minutes at a temperature of ummmmm. How many degrees was it again?" she said. She groaned in frustration, flinging her hands in the air. She scrunched the paper up in her hand while making a fist, nearly turning her knuckles white. "Fuck!" she screamed, wiping a few fly away strands of hair away from her eyes. She then took in a deep breath and carefully opened the folded piece of paper.  
  
"Ok Molly, again. We are going to try to count calories. We can't have more than 3000 calories," she said. She pushed a chuck of brown hair behind her hair, and continued counting. "Ok, 3 times 370, plus 4 times 215," she mumbled. She suddenly lost track of her count. "Damn it! Forget it!" she yelled, tearing the paper up to shreds and throwing them on the floor. She opened the kitchen cabinet and took out a bag of chips. "My butt is as big as Texas already. How much bigger could it get?" she sarcastically told herself.  
  
She jumped back on the counter and started to munch on her chips. A few tears poured out of her eyes, seeing her reflection in fridge. "Yeah, fat Molly can't ever be as pretty as Dawn or Trish," she thought to herself. Another tear fell on her thigh. "That's what mom always used to say," she thought. Molly dropped the bag to her side, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
  
Yes, mother knows best right? Molly's mother always used to yell at her, telling her she wasn't pretty enough, or skinny enough to ever be popular like the cheerleaders in school. Molly's mother would but her on strict diets, which looked more like starvation and sent her to fat camp in the summer vacation. But Molly couldn't help it. Molly was big boned. And now in her womanhood, people still made comments on her weight. Sure, she wasn't as skinny as Stacy, but she wasn't as fat as Rakishi.  
  
There was a time that Molly thought she was very pretty and she really did like her figure. Hell, she had the affection of the King of the World, Chris Jericho. They had a relationship, and Chris made her feel things she never felt before. Chris had taken her virginity and they were both madly in love with each other. But then the comments came back and made Molly so insecure that it scarred her mind and she pushed Chris away, ultimately costing her the relationship.  
  
Molly shook her head, and slipped off the counter, heading to the fridge. She took out some food, seemingly ready to cook dinner that she had spent the last 2 hours trying to figure out how to cook it. "Ok, 3 potatoes..," she began. She picked up the potato and looked at it. She thought for a moment and then smiled. "We are going to have a fine nice dinner, my butt. And we are not counting calories," she said with a soft smile, holding her butt for a second.  
  
With that she started peeling 8 potatoes, and hummed a nice tune while preparing a fine dinner for herself and her butt.  
  
  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~*~  
  
~*~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~*~  
  
~*~I held your hand through all of these years~*~  
  
~*~But you still have~*~  
  
~*~All of me~*~  
  
Dawn Marie:  
  
Dawn Marie sat on the balcony of her hotel room, gazing up at the sky. It was already 2 a.m. but Dawn didn't go to bed. She instead wrapped herself in her blanket and stumbled her way to the seat. She closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake her boyfriend, John Cena, who was fast asleep in bed. For something had been bothering Dawn the whole night now, although she didn't exactly understand why.  
  
Earlier that day, she along with the rest of the company was invited to the baby party that Shane McMahon and his wife were holding in honor of the birth of their first child. All the the party was going well, but the second Dawn saw Shane hold his new born child in his arms, all the memories came flooding back. Dawn wished that her father held her like that, but that never happened.  
  
When Dawn was a child, she was a victim of child and domestic abuse. Her father was overall a really nice guy. Dawn was an only child, and even though her father wished she was a boy, he still loved his baby girl. He would take her fishing and camping, and they would watch sports together. But when her father got drunk, all hell broke loose. He would first start yelling, then h would hit her mother. Eventually, he started hitting her. In the beginning the beatings were few and far apart, but then hey became more frequent up to a point where she would end up with broken bones.  
  
There were no more fishing trips and no more superbowl Sundays. Once a respected business man, he lost his job and became a couch potato. More tears fell out of Dawn's eyes when she remembered the last beating. He was mad that Dawn didn't get his beer fast enough and so he beat her, breaking the bottle over her head. Thankfully, he passed out, and her mother called the police, and he was charged and sent to prison. Sure, Dawn went to visit him often, and to this day she still does. He may have learned his lesson, but Dawn would never forget those childhood nightmares for the rest of her life.  
  
Reality came back to her when she felt little rain drops falling on her head. Dawn looked up to the cloudy skies, biting her lower lip. With a loud thunder clap, the rain suddenly came pouring down hard, crashing on her body. But Dawn didn't run for cover. Frankly, she didn't move at all. She just sat in the chair, pulling her knees up to her body and crying softly.  
  
  
  
~*~You used to captivate me~*~  
  
~*~By your resonating light~*~  
  
~*~Now I'm bound by the life you left behind~*~  
  
~*~Your face it haunts~*~  
  
~*~My once pleasant dreams~*~  
  
~*~Your voice it chased away~*~  
  
~*~All the sanity in me~*~  
  
Trish sat at her vanity table, combing her long blond hair. The rain was pouring hard outside, the thunder and lightning causing the petit blond to lightly jump up. "Damn rain," she mumbled to herself. She continued to comb her hair, brushing the wet strands straight. She was getting ready for bed, seeing how she was exhausted out of her mind. She had a match on Raw earlier that night against Jazz, and jazz gave her one hell of a beating.  
  
A soft snoring coming from the bed caught Trish' attention. She smiled at the sweet little noises that her boyfriend Shawn Michaels was making. She looked at him, noticing that he was sleeping on his stomach. He had one hell of a brutal match with Randy Orton that night as well, and his back was killing him. She sighed and laid down her brush, and leaned into the mirror, ready to take out her contacts. She searched the table for her lens holder, looking everywhere as it was not in eyes view. She opened the drawer and smiled when she found it. She took her lenses out and placed them in the case, and laid it back in the drawer.  
  
Trish was about to close the drawer, when something caught her eye. She opened the drawer entirely, and let out a soft gasp at what she saw. She picked up her thick black pair of glasses that were taped up at the bridge heavily with layers of tape. "I can't believe I still have them," she gasped to herself. She contemplated for a moment, but them decided to put them on. A smile appeared on her face at the goofy reflection she saw in the mirror. But that smile was quickly overrun by bad memories:  
  
When Trish was a child, she had a bad eye problem. At the age of 6, she was already wearing thick glasses. Everybody used to make fun of her at school, and always tormented her, kicking her and tripping her so that she would fall. If it was just children at school, then Trish would just rub it off. But even her own family would make fun of her. Her cousins would tease her, her uncles would point and laugh. But worst of all, her mother would keep berating her.  
  
Her mother would keep yelling at her if she didn't read fast enough, and she scream if Trish would do something wrong. Sometimes she would yell at God, asking him what she did to get such a cursed child. For Trish' condition was bad. At age 11 she needed an eye operation. Even though her parents were rich, her mother would say out loud that she would rather shop than worry about her cursed little piece of worthless shit.  
  
Trish quickly took the glasses off and threw them in the waste paper basket, tears pouring out of her eyes. 8 operations later, her eye sight was perfect, and the glasses were no more needed. She sniffled for a moment and then got up, heading towards the bed. She crawled under the covers, kissing Shawn on his shoulder. "Goodnight sweets," she whispered, turning off the light, thinking about her retched childhood.  
  
After about 10 minutes for tears falling, Trish got up and picked up the glasses, kissed the lenses and put them safely in the drawer, before slipping back to bed.  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~*~  
  
~*~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~*~  
  
~*~I held your hand through all of these years~*~  
  
~*~But you still have~*~  
  
~*~All of me~*~  
  
  
  
Ok, that was chapter one. I hope you like it as much as I did.  
  
Now I want to do all of the divas, each with bad childhood memories. In each chapter I will use this song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence.  
  
Next Chapter, Stephanie McMahon, Lita and Ivory. 


	2. Stephanie, Lita, Ivory

Title: My Immortal, a Divas Serie chapter 2  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (angst, violence, bad memories)  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Lita, Ivory  
  
Note: As all the chapter, I will use 3 divas to the lyrics of the song My Immortal by Evanescence.  
  
Warning: This series contains disturbing images of violence rape, paranoia etc. If you feel offended by things like that, please do not read further and then rant on and on about that I am degrading the divas. I respect them and I just made this a FICTIONAL story. I do not know the domestic situations of the divas and I pray to God that these stories are not true.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the above mentioned divas, or any divas for that matter.  
  
  
  
~*~I'm so tired of being here~*~  
  
~*~Suppressed by all my childish fears~*~  
  
~*~And if you have to leave~*~  
  
~*~I wish that you would just leave~*~  
  
~*~'Cause your presence still lingers here~*~  
  
~*~And it won't leave me alone~*~  
  
Stephanie McMahon:  
  
Stephanie sat on her balcony banister, gazing up at the sky. It was a little chilly on a this February night, as the mist was clouding up the sky. But a few stars were still able to be seen, and Stephanie concentrated heavily on those little twinkling specks. Stephanie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, resting her back against the pole. A small sniffle escaped her, followed by a single tear falling down her cheek. Stephanie had been sitting there for over an hour now, her attention just locked to the sky. She sniffled every now and then, a few tears falling. But Stephanie refused to cry. She was too proud and had too much dignity to cry over this. But it still hurt, it still made her heart ache. Sure, everybody, namely The Rock and Chris Jericho and even Hunter made jokes and nasty comments about it, but to hear it from her own father made her want to drop to her knees and cry.  
  
Even though Stephanie and Vince didn't really get along at that moment, it didn't give him the right to say those horrible things. Sure, Vince had called her a spoiled brat, an "accidental" offspring, and he always yelled at her about the choices she made in the company in the past. But this had cut her deep. This was beyond that, this was something she couldn't change. He made a comment, and rather crued one at that, about HER, about something she couldn't change. Stephanie looked up at the sky, and sighed when she saw a bright star twinkle.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have this wish I wish tonight," she started. She then took in a deep breath and sniffled once more. "I wish that............I wish...............I just wish that people would stop making comments about my voice. I am sick and tired of hearing things like, 'Oh, the sirens of the ambulance are blaring' or 'Puberty must have skipped her in that department' or anything like that," she started to say. Another tear fell down her cheek as she remembered about earlier that night.  
  
She was looking for her brother Shane and Trish had told her he was in the cafeteria with the others while they had a little party for Jim Ross. Stephanie had walked in and from a distance she had already heard his voice, and she just assumed that he was giving another of his boring speeches. But when she entered the room, she heard the real thing. Vince was imitating Stephanie, putting up a screechy awful shriek and shoving some oranges down his shirt. Stephanie had just shook her head and turned around to leave, hoping that nobody had seen her. But it was too late, Shane had already seen her. He called out to her, and when she turned around, her eyes were filled with tears. Vince looked shocked and tried to hide the oranges, but it was too late. Stephanie simply pressed her lips together and turned around and walked away, her head bowed and her heart aching.  
  
Sure, it wasn't the first time that Stephanie heard a comment like that. Ever since she was young, she had a very high voice. It became so bad that her mother had her switch from private school to private home schooling. Stephanie had lived with the laughter from students, friends and also relatives. Her mother never minded the voice, but by request of Stephanie, she sent her daughter to a speech specialist, but it didn't really help her at all. Doctors kept saying it was a natural process that only time could change, and surely, time had not changed a damn thing. When she was younger Vince always made comments like 'we need a better specialist' or 'my daughter does not deserve this'. But never had Stephanie guessed that her father would make fun of her and her natural problem.  
  
A shooting star fell out of the sky, and Stephanie saw this as her sign from God that he was listening and that she now had to make that one wish in her mind. She closed her eyes and made her wish, following by laying her head back against the pole. She swallowed the lump of slime that was starting to form in her throat, but even that movement hurt. "Please make my wish come true," she mumbled to herself. With that Stephanie could no longer take and stood up to go inside. She opened her balcony door and stepped into her bedroom, taking off her shirt, seemingly to go and take a shower.  
  
She was too proud to cry, and surely she was NOT going to cry.  
  
  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~*~  
  
~*~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~*~  
  
~*~I held your hand through all of these years~*~  
  
~*~But you still have~*~  
  
~*~All of me~*~  
  
Lita:  
  
"NO!!" Lita screamed, sitting up straight in her bed. She was sweating from head to toe, her hair clinging to her wet face. She breathed hard, looking around desperately to figure out where she was. She started to panic, thinking she was still in her dream. "This isn't real, this isn't real!" she screamed, hitting her head repeatedly, fisting her hair in her hands. "Go help me," she cried, scared to death. She suddenly felt 2 arms wrap around her shoulders. Lita panicked and started kicking and screaming. "NO! Leave me alone! Please let me go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, tears falling endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
"Baby calm down, its me," the person said, put Lita was not listening. "GOD help me!" she screamed, trying to pry herself from his grasp. The person turned on the light, and gasped at the sight of the beautiful redhead. Her eyes were wide open, and she was soaking wet. Her silk nightgown clung to her body and her hair was wet in chunks. She was clutching to the blanket, trying to cover her body. She was still breathing hard and she looked scared out of her mind. "Lita," he softly called out, reaching out to softly touch her shoulder. Lita screamed at the contact, and jumped back, hitting her head on the headboard. "Don't touch me again! Don't hurt me!" she screamed. He quickly crawled to her and cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
Finally back to reality, Lita realized that she was awake and now was being touched by her lover and boyfriend of 5 months who was none other than Christian. "Christian!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his chest flush to hers. "Don't let him get me," she pleaded. "Its ok honey, it was just a dream," Christian soothed, stroking his hand up and down her back. Lita whimpered at his touch, but pulled him closer to her. Christian was worried at the sound of her breath, and he could feel her trembling like crazy and he could feel her rapid heartbeat through her gown on his chest.  
  
Christian didn't need to ask her what was wrong, for he already knew it. Lita has been having these nightmares for quite a while now, but tonight it had seemed to worsen. he knew what that nightmare was about. He knew she was dreaming about that guy, that awful guy that ruined her childhood. When Lita was a little girl, her father had a business partner who would come over occasionally to have dinner with them. One day when Lita was 12 years old, that man had raped her in her parents' bed. He was never sentenced to jail, he had figured out a way to make himself look innocent. Lita had managed to put that incident behind her, but not anymore. Her mother had called her a few weeks ago to tell her that the same guy that had raped her had raped another girl and another trial was set.  
  
Since that phone call, Lita was terrified. That one childhood memory was tearing her apart and killing her inside. She couldn't look at any little child anymore, or else she would see herself as a little girl. She couldn't look in the mirror anymore or else she would see him behind her, the same way he had started to seduce her when she was sitting by her mother's vanity table. And worst of all, she couldn't have anybody touch her. Not even Christian could touch without her flinching or pulling away. The once proud diva now walked with her head down, her long red hair covering her face. She no longer joined in on conversations, she would either just listen to walk away.  
  
Christian softly kissed her forehead and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. "Its ok, I'm here now," he whispered, rocking her softly to and fro.  
  
  
  
~*~You used to captivate me~*~  
  
~*~By your resonating light~*~  
  
~*~Now I'm bound by the life you left behind~*~  
  
~*~Your face it haunts~*~  
  
~*~My once pleasant dreams~*~  
  
~*~Your voice it chased away~*~  
  
~*~All the sanity in me~*~  
  
Ivory:  
  
"Would you please shut up? Or is that even to hard for you?" the voice echoed in her mind. Ivory stomped her way down the corridor, seemingly very pissed off. She made her way down the hall, heading to the parking lot. She had her bag over her shoulder and was ready to go back to the hotel. She was still in her wrestling gear and she was sweating from her match and she hadn't taken a shower yet. She would normally take a shower after every match, but right now she was too angry and just wanted to leave the arena. "Damn asshole," she mumbled too herself. Though she seemed very angry, she was actually more hurt than anything.  
  
She was having a very nice conversation with her friend Bradshaw about card games. Well actually, she was yapping on and on and Bradshaw had no choice but to listen, or at least seem like he was listening. She wiped her red eyes that were starting to water and huffed as she couldn't find the exit. "Had the nerve to tell me too shut up. At least I wasn't keeping the room dead silent!" she yelled. She groaned in frustration when he bag fell to the floor, landing right on her toes. "Fuck!" she screamed. She bent down to pick up her bag when she suddenly saw 2 small feet in front of her. She looked up to see a very cute little girl with light brown hair and rosy cheeks. Ivory assumed that it was Lillian's daughter, as the blond had told her earlier that she was bringing the little girl to the arena.  
  
"Hey sweety, are you lost?" Ivory asked. The little girl nodded her head. "C-c-c-c-can you pl-please h--help me find m-m-my mom-m-my?" she little girl stuttered. Ivory smiled and touched the girl's cheek. "Sure honey, what's your name?" she asked. The little girl smiled. "L-l-l-l-l-ily-y-y- y," she stuttered once more. Ivory slightly giggled. "That's a beautiful name Lilly, I'm Ivory," she said, extending a hand. Before the little girl shook her hand, another woman let out a happy sigh. "Oh god Lilly, there you are," Lillian Garcia called out. She came towards Ivory and picked up the child. "Thanks Ivory, I thought I lost her," Lillian said in a grateful voice. Ivory smiled. "That's ok, she is so adorable," Ivory said. Ivory reached in her bag and took out a lollipop and handed it to the little girl. "T-t-thank y-y-you," Lilly said.  
  
With that, Ivory took her bag and headed to her car. She threw her bag in the trunk and jumped in the front seat. Rather than turn on the ignition and sped off, Ivory just sat still, gripping the steering wheel and resting her head on the horn. Another tear fell down her cheek. That little girl Lilly reminded her so much of herself. Sure, Ivory wasn't a blond and she was a chubbier kid compared to the little popsicle stick, but she had the same qualities. When Ivory was younger, she used to stutter. And not just stutter, it was worse. It would take her 3 minutes to say "HI, my name is Ivory' and she was always out of breath when she finished one sentence. She couldn't even hum a tune, even that came out as a cough. It was so awful that her mother brought her to a stuttering specialist.  
  
Ivory had to deal with speech problems, breathing problems, nerve problems and stress. She also had to deal with being the butt of the jokes at school and being kicked around. Ivory was a very smart child, one of the brightest of her time. But she could never enter the spelling BEE, or the debate team, or the speech contest. She even had to go to the prom alone because nobody wanted to go with her. The stupid cheerleaders would say that if anybody kissed her, they would get her stuttering as well. They said that her stuttering was contagious and if she just sneezed of coughed near you, you would be infected with what they called "Stutter Ivy". It took Ivory along time to get over the emotional side of it and se couldn't talk normally until the age of 21. She hadn't kissed anybody until the age of 23. And Ivory never really liked to talk too much.  
  
The only reason she talked so much was too make sure her past wouldn't come back to her. Ivory was afraid that if she did shut up, her glands would crimp in and the stuttering would come back. And then the cuss off she got from Bradshaw came back into her mind. "If he only knew,' she snickered, which came out more like a stutter. Ivory panicked at the sound of that, holding her throat. She quickly turned on the car and drove back to the hotel. "Not anymore," she told herself, keeping her tears in.  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~*~  
  
~*~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~*~  
  
~*~I held your hand through all of these years~*~  
  
~*~But you still have~*~  
  
~*~All of me~*~  
  
  
  
Well, that was sad, at least in my opinion. I hope you like it.  
  
Next chapter: Terri, Victoria, Stacy  
  
Sweet Steffie  
  
~*~ I am too smart to know the answer, but I am smart enough to know that I know nothing~*~ 


End file.
